


and I won't hate you (but oh, it stings)

by sareli



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareli/pseuds/sareli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How does it feel to be adored by him?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I won't hate you (but oh, it stings)

It ends with Leonard and Amy still awake in the blanket fort, sitting opposite each other. Leonard is still in his day clothes, but Amy is in pajamas. (Leonard has decided not to ask.) Sheldon- also in pajamas- has fallen asleep, sprawled across the floor of the fort.

"You really tuckered him out." Leonard says, taking in the sounds of slow, deep breathing, and Sheldon's sleeping face. From where he's sitting, he can only see Sheldon's profile, but even that seems so much smaller and softer in repose.

"I didn't know he would get so excited." Amy comments in that dry way of hers, quirking her mouth to the side.

"I can't thank you enough. He's been going through one of those things… you know, where he doesn't sleep for a few days. I'd say he's been insufferable... but really, I've just been kinda worried about him."

"Well, what can I say?" Amy remarks with a voice like plain coffee, gaze distantly focused somewhere below Leonard's eye level. "I just have that effect on him, I guess. I bore him right to unconsciousness. The perfect white noise machine, that's me."

"It's not you." Leonard starts to say.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. I just thought tonight would finally be different- but I always think that, so really nothing's new."

"Don't feel bad." Leonard reassures her. "He's just… him."

"How can I not, Leonard?" She asks, finally looking up at him. Her voice shrills at the edges, stinging deep in his ears "I'm his _girlfriend_. At the very least, he could have fallen asleep with his head in _my_ lap."

Leonard looks down and freezes. A bolt of guilt rocks his stomach as he realizes that he's been carding his fingers through short, soft hair for who knows how long without even noticing.

Should he apologize? Should he shove Sheldon away from him? Should he let Amy switch places with him? There's not really a precedent for this sort of situation.

"I…" Leonard just looks up at her, silently begging pardon for this transgression.

"Goodnight, Leonard." Amy sighs, gathering up her things and exiting the blanket fort. Not long after, Leonard hears the front door shut decisively.

A few more moments pass, almost completely silent except for the sounds of Sheldon's breathing.

"Sorry, buddy." Leonard whispers as he begins winding fingers through Sheldon's hair again. "Looks like it's just you and me again."

For once, Sheldon doesn't reply.


End file.
